


One Luthor Legacy

by Justagalpal



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2 reveals, F/F, Kara Danvers Finds Out Lena Luthor Is Bald, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justagalpal/pseuds/Justagalpal
Summary: Kara and Lena both have something to revealorA bald Lena fic





	One Luthor Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> :/

Her name was Lena Kieran Luthor. When she first ascended to the position of CEO at 22 she was nothing more than Lex Luthor’s little sister. The world was against her because Superman, The Man of Steel, Kal-El- as she gathered from Lex’s files had become the bane of her brother’s existence. The boy she had once adored descended into a pit of hate, rage and jealousy, always looking for ways to push the limits, leaving Lena to fend for herself. 

There was speculation and suspicion that always followed, the fear that she held the same beliefs as Lex.

She did not, however there was one thing, the part of the Luthor legacy she could not escape from. Leonel dealt with it. Lex dealt with it. Now Lena dealt with it. The one part of her life, her body which became her biggest insecurity. Her hair- or lack thereof. Lena Luthor was bald. 

No matter what she did, no matter what treatment she received, or what shampoo she used her hair would not stay or grow back. It made her more of a disgrace in the eyes of Lillian, who always made sure Lena knew how much she loathed her. It got to the point where Lena had to wear wigs to hide the “aberration”, as Lillian called it.

In her penthouse, behind a false wall was a room full of wigs. Every morning Lena would open the curtains, letting the early morning sunlight spill into the room, and shine across her smooth, hairless scalp. It was only in the early mornings and late nights that Lena could be herself, and leave the wigs behind without having to worry. 

After matching her hair with her outfit Lena would call her driver and walk through the infernal doors of LCorp, strive to make her company into a force for good, and fight for a better future. A task that would have been nearly impossible had it not been for the meek reporter, her best friend, and confidate- Kara Danvers. 

From the moment the blonde had strode into her office with Clark Kent she knew the girl was more than she let on, a bigger part of her hidden away. It happened through a series of interviews and lunch dates: friendship.

“I hope this isn't the last time we talk.”

“I hope not either.”

Oh boy, was she in for a ride, because Kara Danvers- the one who could have fooled her for a reporter upended Lena’s life in ways she could not have expected.  
They grew to be more within a few meetings. From interviews, to lunch dates, to movie nights, to confrontations and locking up the bad guys with Alex.

*

“If you have a parking ticket, I can have it validated for you.”  
“Oh, no, no. no. That’s fine. I flew here… on a bus.” huh?

*

The next time they saw each other was initiated by Lena.

“Kara”, she called across the room full of Catco employees.

“Lena? Umm.. Surprise visit to Catco?”

“No, I’m here to see you actually. LCorp is hosting a gala fundraiser for the children’s hospital after that horrific attack on their new building.” she paused. “I was hoping you’d come, you are literally my only friend in National City. Most people wouldn’t touch a Luthor with a ten foot pole, and it would mean a lot to me if you were there.”

A soft smile spread across the blonde’s face that sent shivers down her back, “Of course I’ll come, I'm honored.”

Everything was fine, but Mike of the interns had to interject…

*

“Supergirl told me that it was you who sent her. I don’t know how to thank you.”

“Well that’s what friends are for.” Kara responded, meanwhile Lena’s heart ached. Friends. 

“I’ve never had friends like you before. Come to think of it, i’ve never had family like you before.” Lena looked away for a moment, taking in, well, everything. Her heard, which was supposed to be cold and isolated went out for Kara Danvers. It scared her a bit, she had feelings for her, because Kara was kind, shy and charming, defending Lena when even her own friends, family, and city stood against her. Kara had saved her in more ways that she could have thought. “No one has ever stood up for me like that.”

“Well, now you have someone who will stand up for you. Always.” A promise.

“Supergirl may have saved me, but you, Kara Danvers, are my hero.”

*

In between all that Lena had also had her encounters with Supergirl. She expected National City's hero to be suspicious like most, or at least wary, but The Girl of Steel had surprised her by welcoming her and saving her from either Lex’s or Lillian’s goons. 

Though she was not spared from the embarrassment and close calls with the heroine. 

*

“LET HER GO!” It was Supergirl.

“You’re going to let me outta here.” 

‘Lex Luthor hired you to kill his sister, didn’t he?” Supergirl asked the false cop.

“Luthor still had resources in reach, even rotting in maximum security lock-down. Now i’m leaving, and there’s nothing you can do a--”

Lena found a discarded gun and riddled the man with bullets, her wig slightly out of place. 

*

“Who would have thought it? A Super and A Luthor working together. I hope we can work together more in the future”

“Me too.”

*

The day came when Lena talked to Kara on the phone about her mother’s plans, and two men in black walked in. She steadily pulled out the taser from her purse, dropped the phone as they tried to corner her. In the end she fell backwards, off her balcony. Fear coiled tightly in her gut, wind rushed past her ears, and Lena put a hand to her head.

‘This is how it ends’ she thought ‘the fall of another Luthor.”

What would the headlines say? Her body would splatter against the pavement, and the world would know her secret. Some would celebrate her death, others would laugh at it, perhaps Kara would miss her, or Lillian would take ov- 

Strong arms wrapped around her as to not jar her system or break bones, the world went still, she thought ‘maybe i’m dead’. Nope, she was met with The Girl of Steel, face obscured by the darkness and wasting no time flying her up. 

By some miracle her wig had not flown off, was rather messy and needed some readjustment. She did so while Supergirl took care of her assailants with freeze breathe, then Lena finally thanked her. 

“How did you know?” Lena questioned.

The hero shifted awkwardly, “I- was, uh, getting coffee with Kara Danvers when you called”

“Well, that’s lucky. Thank you, Supergirl, for saving my life, and taking care of those guys.”

“Yeah, it’s no problem, Miss Luthor.”

“Call me, Lena.”

“Lena it is, but I still can’t tell you my real name.”

“Shame, I hope to see you again under better circumstances.”

*

Months later…

Lena was in between meetings when Kara strode in, Big Belly Burger in hand for their 2 o’ clock lunch, which she had almost forgotten about. 

“Kara, it’s so good to see you, you’re a sight for sore eyes.”

‘You saw me two days ago.” she sail, smiling and pulling Lena into a hug.

“Well, it feels like an eternity, stressful with all these vultures around me and snobby rich men trying to undermine the woman in the room.”

Kara stilled, “I- It’s great to see you too Lena, I wish there was a way I could help but Snapper has me tied down to work. He wants me to do a puff piece on pufferfish, like, really? Then Alex- I love her, she’s my sister and all, but she’s being a little too overprotective- don’t even get me started on Mo- I mean Mike, at this point he’s just- ughhh.” Kara sighed, looking down. “I’m sorry, I’m just talking about my problem on you, Lena.”

“Let’s sit, you don’t have to apologize, I get it. But are you okay? You were sort of rambling and seem a little pale.”

Kara took a moment to compose herself, making Lena a little concerned. “Lena, there’s something I’ve wanted to talk to you about. I’ve been putting it off for a while, making petty excuses or actively avoid conversation about it because even Alex is saying-”

“Kara.” She said urging the blonde to stay continue without going into another ramble.

“Oh, right. I’m scared that you’ll see me differently. You, Lena Luthor are my best friend. You’ve become the most important person in my life, aside from Alex. You’ve been through so much, with your family, the company, and the snobby rich guys that stress you out. You deserve the world and so much more. So you should know that-”

Lena didn’t let Kara finish, maybe she should have but she didn’t know what she was thinking. No, she did know what she was thinking. She was thinking about Kara. How amazing Kara was. How beautiful Kara was, both in and out. How Kara had been there for her. How good Kara smelled. Kara’s smile. Kara’s rambles. Kara’s lips. Lena pressed her own lips to Kara’s. 

The blonde stilled for a moment, processing the action before kissing back. 

This had to be a dream. Kara was kissing her back, and oh god, it was real, because this was more than she could have dreamed of.

Lena tilted her head, when Kara’s lips parted, deepening the kiss. In a few moments Lena’s hands went to Kara’s shirt, while Kara’s hands traveled to undo her hair.

That’s when it happened.

In her haste Lena ripped open Kara’s button-up shirt to reveal the ‘S’ of the Supers.

In Kara’s attempt to loosen her hair she had tugged and tugged only for Lena’s wig to come off.

Kara Danvers is Supergirl.

Lena Luthor is bald.

“Oh…”

**Author's Note:**

> ??? Sorry for spelling mistakes


End file.
